


wish to live

by Felinis



Series: Tales of Whump Week [3]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Whump, whump week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis
Summary: in which Luke dies during the Miasma cleansing





	wish to live

**Author's Note:**

> ...Have some angst. Have some whump. I recommend eating chicken today. Just eat a chicken. Tear it apart and eat it whole. Consume it's essence. Chicken

“I don’t want to die”

“I don’t want to die”

“I don’t want to die”

“I don’t want to die” “I don’t want to die” “I don’t want to die” “I don’t want to die” “I don’t want to die” “I don’t want to die” “I don’t want to die” “I don’t want to die” “I don’t want to die” “I don’t want to die”

He’s just started living. He’s just begun to realize how much he wants to be with the people he cares about. Luke finally feels like he can accept that he stole Asch’s life and still live in it. He has a purpose. A meaning. And he doesn’t want it to be dying like this.

He’s just started to understand happiness. Sorrow. The way you can almost be glad at annoyance. He’s not ready to leave this all behind. Luke wants to see more of this world and have a proper vacation where there’s no threat to his life with everyone.

It be cool to finally learn enough about fontech that he could help Guy out with any personal projects. He was looking forward to learning more about world history since he’d lived in such a bubble. He wondered if given the chance Natalia could have taken him to the opera.

She always looked so happy when she talked about a performance.

“I don’t want to die.”

Luke could see through his arm and he tried to push those thoughts aside. He couldn’t feel his toes or even his legs. Was he just going to blink out of existence?

“I don’t want to die”

He still needed to get one up on Jade for all the times he’d belittled him and mocked him. Luke had his pride about that. He blinked at the tears and tried to push himself further. He’s the replica. He wasn’t even supposed to exist anyway. He should have never been born. This life- these friends- they all should have belonged to Asch but he wanted it! He wanted it more than anything!

“I don’t want to die”

He didn’t want to disappear and leave behind nothing like Ion. He didn’t want to fade away and leave the people he cared about lonely. What would Mieu do without him? He still hadn’t even made up for being a jerk to him. Luke was supposed to stay and work with everyone to make this world better than before.

Damn, he’s crying so much.

“I don’t want to die”

He was really looking forward to going to the casino with Anise. She said that she’d teach him all the tricks for beating the house. It had sounded like it would be a real blast. He’s never going to get to hang out with any of them again.

“I don’t want to die”

He hears Asch screaming at him and he feels his energy added with his but-

“I don’t want to die”

He can’t feel his body. He can’t feel anything, but he knows he’s crying. He knows there’s snot spilling from his nose and he’s screaming inanely.

“I don’t want to die!”

Tears- so many tears… Luke stiffens as he feels his heart stop beating. He never did get to say that he loved her. That he wanted to kiss her and hold her hand. That he-

“I don’t… want… to die”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me at  
> @felinisfeloney on tumblr where I talk tales trash and post art


End file.
